


Boiling Over

by opossuns



Series: Cosmic Horrors, Human Desires [6]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Does It? Hehe, How Does It Work? A Lot Of Ice, Multi, Other, Second Degree Burns, Short One Shot?, Sometimes When You Love Hot Women You Let Them Burn You, Vaginal Fingering, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opossuns/pseuds/opossuns
Summary: It's hard to make it work with her, but you try.
Relationships: Agnes Montague/Reader
Series: Cosmic Horrors, Human Desires [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978423
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Boiling Over

Today, you're trying something different. Today, you're going to quench the flame, if that's even possible.

She follows you to the tub and is deliberate in the removal of everything, from her scuffed, black slip-ons to her unlined, nude bra. She seems so unassuming, so everyday, even as the water she sinks into boils away. Her hair flows down her shoulder, slow and devastating, like lava. You'd give anything to brush it aside, to kiss along its path.

It's fine, though. If your plan works today, perhaps you can tomorrow.

"I'm ready to try," she says as she turns the faucet on. The now empty tub fills again, water turning to steam on her long, slender legs. You gulp, desperate to just play with fire this one time, but force yourself out of the room, only coming back when you've filled your cooler with ice. It drags behind you, as unsure as you are. You sweat just as you reach the doorway, stripping yourself so you don't overheat in what is now more akin to a personal sauna than a bathroom with a hot bath. She watches you with intent and a flicker of hope burns through from her core as you take a handful of ice cubes. They're already melting when you drop them in, but they disappear so fast in the water that you're unsure they actually fell in.  
Your fingers numb to the sensation quickly as you scoop ice out faster and faster. They stop melting immediately, but it's still not enough, so she gestures for you to pour the rest in. You do, careful to cover her up to her hips, then you push the cooler back and test the water.

It's warm, almost hot, but bearable. She recoils, for a moment, then lets you run a hand up her leg. It stings in spots, but for the most part, she simply feels like she has a horrid fever. She chuckles, hot and sweet like a honeyed tea when you tell her as much.

"If you're so sure of yourself, then go ahead," she says.

You take no time reaching her pussy. You try to press your pointer and middle finder into her, but the heat emanating just from her entrance is warning enough. Not all hope is lost, however, as you begin sweeping your thumbpad around the edges of her clit. The water heats up as you work faster, watching the smoke on her breath as she tilts her head back and sighs. It stings when she pushes forward, grinding against your hand. It burns when she pushes her legs apart as far as the tub allows her to. Then a dark, strained moan billows out from her throat and she bucks once, twice, three times in the near-boiling water. You pull your hand away as she comes, blistered now, trying to ignore the searing pain for her afterglow. Her head falls back as the room fills with steam again.

"You'll want cool water for that," she tells you once she catches her breath. "Give me a moment, I'll take you to the doctor."

**Author's Note:**

> agnes i love you actually please call me...


End file.
